1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically to methods and arrangements for use in computer telephony systems that allow a party to be dialed or otherwise addressed by name, or other like identifier, irrespective of the actual physical terminal or access device utilized by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer telephony systems are becoming increasingly popular because they provide specific services, which in the past would have been cost prohibitive if provided by traditional telephone systems. Essentially, a computer telephony system includes technologies that actively integrate computers and like devices to function as would a traditional telephone system and/or private branch exchange (PBX), but only on a smaller scale and/or at a significantly lower cost. While a computer telephony system can be a stand alone communication system, for example within a home or small business environment, it is more likely to also be connected to existing telecommunications systems, such as a public switched telephone network (PTSN), and/or other data networks, such as a local area network (LAN). As such, most computer telephony systems are configured to provide users with several communication related features. Indeed, the inherent flexibility of a programmable computer telephony system allows for specialized and/or customized communication features to be provided, often with only a modest attendant increase in cost.
Of particular interest within computer telephony systems is the increased demand from users to integrate new and different types of devices and the need to support the portability of these devices. The increase in demand for mobile cellular radio telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, e-mail services, and facsimile services are prime examples of the changing requirements that users present, even in a small home and/or small business environment.
The resources available within a computer telephony system are uniquely positioned to meet the future needs of these service-rich users. To support these and other types of needs, however, there is a need to make the computer telephony system""s resources easier to access and use, especially for mobile users.
Currently, within a typical computer telephony system, to complete a telephone call it is necessary to determine the types of services available to each of the users and to assign at least one access device to each of the users. This can be accomplished, for example, be creating a table or database that includes the various service features, other restrictions and/or device assignments to users.
By way of a further example, such a database can include identifiers specifying that a xe2x80x9cfirst userxe2x80x9d is permitted to place local calls, but restricted from placing international calls. The data bases would further include one or more identifiers for the access device or devices assigned to the first user. For example, the first user may be assigned to a wireless handset that is arranged to communicate through xe2x80x9cextension number 114xe2x80x9d within the computer telephony system. This database is typically populated by technicians during an initial set-up stage, and can be modified from time to time as needs change.
With this example in mind, to place a call to the xe2x80x9cfirst userxe2x80x9d, it is necessary to first dial the main number (if external) and then to input the first user""s extension, namely xe2x80x9c114xe2x80x9d. This type of system is essentially a dial by number system.
A more complex, but user friendly computer telephony system may include a dial by voice capability in which a call to a shared number, for example, is handled by a voice recognition system. The calling party then states the name of the called party and the voice recognition system interprets the name and, using the database, maps or otherwise determines that the call is for extension xe2x80x9c114xe2x80x9d. In this example, the database essentially provides a static mapping function between a name and an assigned access terminal.
One of the drawbacks to these types of systems is that the system, and in particular the database therein, is not flexible enough to allow for dynamic changes to the assignment of users to access devices. Having a more flexible system would allow users to be more mobile, and to switch from access device to access device, for example, without loss of service.
Thus, as can be appreciated, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements that provide a more flexible and dynamic allocation of resources without compromising the services being provided.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, improved methods and arrangements are provided for dynamically associating or otherwise allocating resources for use by specified users. The improved methods and arrangements enhance the function of the computer telephony system, without compromising the services being provided, by allowing users to essentially log into the computer telephony system from any selected access device, therein. A user can log into the computer telephony system, for example, by simply identifying who they are using a voice input. Once a user is logged into the computer telephony system, the selected device is configured to receive all incoming calls for the user.
Thus, by way of example, the above stated needs and others are met by an arrangement for use in a communications system, in accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention. The arrangement includes a processor and at least one user device that is configured to provide user inputs to the processor and to provide outputs from the processor to a user. The arrangement also includes a dynamic allocation map that defines at least one user and the user device. The arrangement further includes a user interface that is configured to dynamically associate the user with the user device in response to the user inputs.
In accordance with other embodiments, the dynamic allocation map also includes at least one user characteristic that is associated with the user and, as such, is assigned to the user device.
The user inputs preferably include user voice inputs that identify the user. As such, in certain embodiments, the user interface also includes an automatic speech recognition (ASR) engine that is configured to analyze the user voice inputs, and/or a text-to-speech (TTS) engine that is configured to generate speech outputs suitable for outputting to the user.
In accordance with still other embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use in a communications system. The apparatus includes a dynamic allocation map defining at least one user and at least one user device, and a user interface that configured to dynamically associate the user with the user device in response to at least one user input.
A method for use in a communications system is also provided in accordance with certain embodiments of the present invention. The method includes the steps of generating a dynamic allocation map that defines at least one user and at least one user device, receiving user voice inputs identifying the user, and dynamically associating the user with the user device in response to the user voice inputs. In accordance with further embodiments, the step of generating the dynamic allocation map further includes defining at least one user characteristic associated with the user, and the step of dynamically associating the user with the user device further includes dynamically associating the user characteristic with the user device.